


Scarborough Fair

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [12]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, King!Athelstan, Love, M/M, Married!Athelstan, Memories, Mild Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Athelstan just escapes in his castle just to think of the old times.  His time with Ragnar Lothbrok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarborough Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly based off the song[ Scarborough Fair by Simon & Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BakWVXHSug).

Sitting on a throne of his own has become as comfortable as it could be for a former monk turned Viking Warrior turned English King.  King Athelstan the Wise of Brittania looked out over his kingdom from a balcony high above the city with a blank expression upon his face.

Today marks the first day of the Yule in Kattegat, and he’d be chopping up wood for the coming winter.  After a few hours of the back breaking labor, he and Bjorn would go out fishing for the rest of the day before returning with their catch to a home that smelled of parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme - the smells of freshly picked herbs...the smells of home.

His heart ached at the memories - he could still hear Gyda’s laughter as she and Ragnar play wrestled within the small farmhouse.  Admittedly, he sometimes called his own daughter by Gyda’s name when he wasn’t thinking or was so busy that it was the first name that came to his mind.  He knew it hurt her each time he did it as he could tell she felt inadequate to another little girl’s memory, but he always apologised right after he did.

In all honesty, he wished to sail back to Kattegat - duties as King be damned.  But, it wasn’t his destiny.  He is to remain in Brittania until his dying breath where he will embrace his God before going to the Warrior’s Hall in Valhalla where he will, once again, greet those of his Viking brother’s while sharing wine, and war stories (seeing as he had plenty of those now.)

Though, he mostly looked forward to seeing one person again - that person being Ragnar Lothbrok.

What none, but he, Ragnar, Lagertha, Odin, and God knew was that Ragnar took Athelstan as his lover during his last winter in Kattegat.  Ragnar’s Seer wife didn’t even see it coming as the village’s own Seer had made her blind to anything that happened within Athelstan’s life by appealing to Odin’s good favor.

Athelstan had repaid the man with a bowl of his own blood the next day after learning about it.  Athelstan was no fool, he repaid any favours given to him with or without the need to do so as it could always come back to harm him in some way, and he didn’t want that happening.

But, their nights together were the one’s Athelstan cherished the most at night while his wife and child slept, and he was locked away in his study working on his kingdom while trying to solidify a broken nation.  He could almost feel the rough, calloused fingers clutching onto his thighs at anytime during the day or night almost distracting him at times from what he was saying or doing.

Ragnar exists now - only in his memories.  Where he will remain until they are both reunited.

“My King” came a servant’s voice from behind Athelstan.  He blinked as the world came back into focus making him rub his eyes wereley.  “Yes?” he asked looking to her with his full, undivided attention.  “The Council is waiting for you in the Throne Room” she informed him looking him in the eye’s as he insisted all of his servant’s do - he’d once been in their place after all.

“Thank you” he told her while nodding to her in dismissal.  He turned back around to get one last glimpse of his city before making his way down the steps with one thought on his mind.

It was of Ragnar Lothbrok, the greatest Viking to have ever lived.


End file.
